


Трисам

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Торин/Фили/Кили. Трисам. Высокий рейтинг, доля юмора опционально. Фили и Кили втайне друг от друга отнюдь не по-родственному любят Торина. Торин отвечает взаимностью обоим. Но в один прекрасный момент все трое встречаются в одном месте, в одно время, с одними и теми же намерениями".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трисам

Как бы не были благодарны гномы за то, что Бильбо тянул время до последнего, не давая троллям плотно отужинать неожиданной, но, стоит признать, очень приятной заменой двух пони, тем не менее, Торин в знак наказания оставил хоббита караулить отряд. Для него это было первое дежурство в походе. Обычно его, как самого слабого и неприспособленного к долгим путешествиям участника, не ставили в дозор, обходясь своими силами. Фили и Кили, стоявшие неподалеку, сочувственно похлопали Бильбо по плечу. Отчасти, и они были виноваты в том, что послали хоббита к троллям одного, не снабдив его даже хоть каким-нибудь кинжалом. Бильбо тяжко вздохнул, не смея спорить с предводителем отряда.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - Фили ободряюще улыбнулся. – Это не на всю ночь. Тебя сменят, успеешь отоспаться.  
\- Главное, смотри в оба – орки не дремлют, - Кили заговорщически улыбнулся брату.  
Вдруг он вскрикнул и попытался рвануть вперед, но у него не получилось. Бильбо от неожиданности вздрогнул и подозрительно уставился на зажмурившегося Кили, вставшего на цыпочки. И Бильбо бы поверил раскаянью, отразившемуся на его лице, если бы не покрасневшее правое ухо, за которое крепко держал его Торин. Выглядело это настолько забавно, что хоббит против воли улыбнулся. Справа раздалось точно такое же «Ой!». Обернувшись, Бильбо увидел, как пританцовывает на цыпочках уже Фили, стараясь ослабить дядину хватку на своем левом ухе.  
\- А вы, два балбеса, будете дежурить завтра. И если хоть один пони пропадет, то навьючу на вас седла с поклажей. Всё поняли? – Торин грозно хмурился, держа обоих братьев за уши. Фили и Кили отчего-то покраснели, когда он упомянул про то, что они будут вместо пони, но молча кивнули. Напоследок хорошенько встряхнув своих племянников, Торин ушел. Фили и Кили потирали покрасневшие уши.  
Бильбо оттянул свои подтяжки, ловко заложив за них пальцы, и улыбнулся братьям:  
\- Главное, смотрите в оба – орки не дремлют, - и успокоенный тем, что не его одного отчитали за ночное приключение, пошел к своему пони. У него было припасено еще одно яблоко, которое он хотел оставить для себя, но раз уж Милдред пережила столь ужасную ночь, Бильбо готов был поделиться с ней своим вторым полдником.  
К вечеру над Мглистыми горами собрались тучи, и Балин сказал, что дождя не миновать и лучше бы им подыскать укрытие сейчас. Тогда отряд решил спуститься со склона в долину. Они уже довольно далеко отошли от пещер, в одной из которых нашли тролличью стоянку, и им не оставалось ничего другого, как укрыться от дождя в лесу. Лес начинался возле самого склона Мглистых гор. Сначала им попадались редкие и низкие деревья, но чем ниже гномы спускались, тем гуще становился лес. Ели сменились высокими ветвистыми дубами, засохшие осенние шишки все меньше попадались на пути, уступая место мягкому ковру из опавших дубовых листьев и пожелтевшей травы. Стало тише, и только привязанное к поясам оружие тихонько позвякивало, когда кто-нибудь из гномов случайно проваливался в густую траву, прикрывавшую кроличьи норы. Воздух в глубине леса был особенный, лесной: плотный и вязкий, как будто представлял собой отдельный мир. Тонкий, едва уловимый запах хвойных деревьев, которые отряд оставил позади, терпкий аромат осенних цветов и сладковатый запах начинающих подгнивать листьев. Кое-где попадались кусты волчьего лыка, под которыми виднелись норы костянок. Бильбо удивленно замер, увидев, как одна из них вылезла из своей норки и, расправив перепончатые крылышки, взлетела на ветку, с удовольствием поедая красную ягодку. Бильбо видел их только в книжках и, признаться, оригинал очень отличался от тех рисунков.  
Бофур, шедший рядом с Бильбо, тихонько прошептал:  
\- Не вздумай прихлопнуть хоть одну из них.  
\- Мне это и в голову не пришло, - Бильбо удивился, что гном мог его заподозрить в подобном.  
Бофур хохотнул:  
\- Ты погоди, пока они вокруг тебя летать не начнут. Мертвого достанут. Конечно, они не кусаются, но ужасно щекотятся крыльями. Как только прихлопнешь одну, все – тебе конец. Их яд убивает ужасно долго и мучительно. Представь, будто ты варишься в кипящем масле, - Бофур предвкушающее цокнул языком, увидев как побледнел хоббит. Он помнил, какое действие произвел его рассказ о Смоуге на Бильбо и теперь не упускал случая попугать его. – А потом твоя кожа…  
\- Пожалуйста, не нужно. Я не буду их трогать, - Бильбо подхватил Милдред под уздцы и пошел быстрее, надеясь, что Бофур поймет намек, и не увяжется вслед за ним. Вслед он услышал веселое фырканье.

Остановиться на ночлег гномы решили под двумя высокими дубами. Место было выбрано удачное – один из огромных камней, видимо, после сильного землетрясения, скатился с гор и вклинился между толстыми стволами, создавая надежную стену. Напротив открывалась небольшая лужайка, заросшая высохшими редкими кустами и не позволявшая подобраться врагам незамеченными к лагерю. Ближе к краю камня развели костер, там же скинули поклажу и привязали пони к кустам волчьего лыка. Торин же сложил свою поклажу за толстым корнем одного из дубов, вылезшей из земли и создававшей некий барьер. Бильбо сначала присмотрел это место себе, но Двалин сказал ему, что лучше сидеть возле костра. Камень надежно защитит тыл, а хоббиту не придется каждый раз оглядываться в поисках опасности. Бильбо кивал, стараясь не все запомнить и не подвести отряд. Все таки это было его первое дежурство и он не хотел показаться совсем уж жалким слабаком. Жаль, конечно, что уютнее местечко под деревом ему не достанется, но спорить он не стал. Торин – как король – имеет право на личные «апартаменты», да и действительно – костер с привязанными пони был далековато, а второй терять Милдред хоббит совсем не хотел.  
Ужин не отличался изысками, но зато оказался сытным. Кили удалось подстрелить пару упитанных кроликов, Бильбо поделился своими приправами, прихваченными из дома. Бомбур отыскал в покинутой фермером лачуге пару картофелин. Путники собрались вокруг костра, весело обсуждая схватку с троллями. Особенно их повеселил рассказ Бильбо, которому невольно пришлось выступить в роли тролличьего платка. Даже Торин тихо посмеивался в бороду.  
Вдалеке громыхнуло, запахло сыростью. Пора было ложиться, завтра предстоял тяжелый переход через Мглистые горы. Потихоньку гномы разбредались по облюбованным ими местам. Фили и Кили внимательно проследили куда пошел Торин, затем, пожелав Бильбо удачного дежурства, ушли, тихонько споря, кому достанется мешок, в который засунули их тролли. В итоге выиграл Кили. Сделав из мешка подобие подушки, он немного повозился и, наконец, затих.  
Накрапывал мелкий дождь, но ветвистые дубы надежно укрывали путников. Бильбо раскурил трубку, прислушиваясь к шуршащим по листьям каплям где-то там, наверху, и присел возле костра, поднимая воротник. Дождь хоть и не долетал до него, но ветер был прохладный и пронизывающий. Он то и дело вглядывался в лесную темень, подспудно боясь увидеть огромные тени троллей, но лес был спокоен. Мысли Бильбо плавно унесли к воспоминаниям о Восточном лесе, в котором отродясь не было никаких троллей. Каждое дерево, каждый холм ему были родными и хорошо знакомыми, не то что здесь. Там-то он уж точно мог найти узкую протоптанную тропинку, ведущую в Шир. А потом он бы завернул налево, в переулок Бэгшот роу, к Бэг-Энду. Калитка бы привычно скрипнула, из сада донесся запах спелой вишни, а дом встретил разожженным камином и свежими булочками. На мягком и уютном кресле лежала бы открытая книга, приглашая провести чудесное утро вдвоем.  
Под мерный шум дождя и храп гномов Бильбо уснул.

 

Фили лежал на спине, подложив руку под голову, всматривался в темную крону деревьев над ним и слушал мерное дыхание Кили. Когда оно стало глубже, Фили тихонько повернулся и взглянул на брата. Тот спал на боку, укрывшись походным плащом с головой, торчало только ухо, немного заострявшееся кверху, почти как у эльфов. Еще немного подождав, Фили откинул свой плащ и поднялся, стараясь не шуметь. Дождь был только на руку – он глушил шорох ткани. В последний раз взглянув на брата и понаблюдав, как мерно опускается и поднимается его бок, Фили на цыпочках покрался вглубь отряда, стараясь не наступать на высохшие ветки. Увидев сладко посапывающего Бильбо, он усмехнулся. Помнится, в свое первое дежурство он тоже сопел без задних ног. Фили внимательно оглядел окрестности в поисках опасности, но не заметив ничего подозрительного, продолжил свой путь, аккуратно обходя спящих гномов. Бомбур причмокивал, очевидно, он ел даже во сне. Бофур, лежащий рядом, нежно обнимал свою ушанку. Фили уже давно подозревал, что в той ушанке что-то запрятано. Надо будет при случае посмотреть, решил он. Увидев Гендальфа, полулежавшего возле дубового ствола, Фили опешил и от неожиданности даже присел. Старый маг смотрел прямо на него, серьезно насупив брови и даже немного осуждающе, как показалось Фили. Он начал лихорадочно думать, что бы такого соврать, но Гендальф молчал и не спрашивал его ни о чем. Фили уже грешным делом подумал, что тот обо всем догадался сам, безо всяких вопросов, и уже готов был повернуть назад, но что-то во взгляде Гендальфа ему показалось странно знакомым. Так иногда смотрел их сосед, который после смерти отца захаживал к Дис. Он частенько ходил с какими-то травками, иногда куря их, а иногда просто запихивая в нос, как делали это люди. И вот тогда взгляд у него становился точь-в-точь как у Гендальфа сейчас. Вроде и внимательно суровый, но в то же время совершенно тупой. Дис рассказывала, что таким образом он общается с горными духами. Понадеясь, что духи достались Гендальфу веселые и болтливые, Фили перелез через толстую корягу.  
Торин лежал на боку, спиной к Фили. Он затаил дыхание, всматриваясь в мощную дядину спину. Но ночь была темна и понять, спит ли Торин, оказалось невозможно. Фили каждый раз чувствовал себя чуть-чуть неловко, когда он сам приходил к Торину, будто напрашивался. Нет, конечно, он не боялся, что дядя его прогонит. Только не после того, что между ними было, когда Фили вместе с тогда еще маленьким Кили свалились в лихорадке. Была зима и младший брат потащил его посмотреть на реку. Он не верил Фили, что реки зимой не замерзают, решив убедиться в этом сам. Увидев неистово бушующий поток, маленький Кили в восторге полез к берегу. Фили сам не понимал как произошло, что он не успел схватить младшего за шиворот. Кили, поскользнувшись на мокрых камнях, упал в ледяную воду и поток понес его. Фили тогда до смерти перепугался за брата и, не раздумывая ни секунды, сбросил с себя рубаху и кинулся в воду. Холод тут же сковал тело, но страх за Кили был сильней, и он, не обращая внимания, плыл за братом, натыкаясь коленями на подводные камни. Потом уже, замотав младшего в свою сухую рубаху, он нашел заброшенный дом фермера, решив переждать там до утра. Поговаривали, что в округе бродили волки, и Фили понадеялся, что человеческий запах фермера отобьет у зверей желание проверять, ночует ли кто в лачуге. Он сидел на деревянном полу, сбросив с себя мокрые штаны и укачивая на руках Кили, отдавая ему последнее тепло, посиневшими губами шепча слова успокоения. Такими их и нашел Торин. Крепко выругавшись, он для начала дал Фили хороший подзатыльник, затем отобрал у него Кили, растерев того оставшимся во фляге самогоном. Фили отрешенно смотрел на руки Торина и на плачущего Кили, пока они не начали расплываться, а потом в глазах стало совсем темно и он уже ничего не помнил. Очнулся он только когда почувствовал, как мех дядиного плаща щекочет ему нос. Фыркнув, он повернулся и уткнулся прямо в голую грудь, которую пересекал старый толстый шрам. Вздрогнув, Фили попытался отшатнуться, но крепкие руки удержали его на месте. Торин держал его на коленях, надев на него свою рубаху и накинув сверху плащ. Взяв его руки в свои, дядя дышал на них, периодически растирая между своими широкими ладонями. Фили оглянулся на Кили. Тот лежал в сухой теплой соломе, замотанный в рубашку Фили, и тихонько посапывал.  
\- Он в порядке. Самогон Двалина достаточно крепок, чтобы выгнать любую хворь, - тихо сказал Торин.  
Фили принюхался – пахло крепко и сладко - и тут же об этом пожалел. От слишком глубокого вздоха голова заболела с удвоенной силой, и перед глазами все поплыло. Удержаться в сознании его заставил только голос дяди.  
\- А вот на тебя не хватило.  
\- Я в порядке, - прохрипел Фили, зажмуриваясь от боли в голове.  
\- Да уж, вижу.  
Что было дальше, Фили не рассказывал никому, даже младшему брату. Торин говорил что-то о том, что Фили никак не хочет согреваться, как бы он не укутывал его и не грел его ледяные руки, что кровь его почти замерзла, а губы неестественно посинели. А потом Торин попросил прощения. Фили тогда не совсем понял, почему, но вскоре это оказалось неважно, потому что стало сначала тепло, а потом слишком жарко и почему-то мокро там, внизу.  
Вот и сейчас Фили почувствовал, как ему становится жарко. Он опустился на колени и осторожно подлез к дядиной спине, просовывая руку ему под рубашку. Торин глубоко вздохнул, на миг напрягшись, а затем мягко сжав гладящую его по животу холодную ладонь, поднес к губам, согревая теплым дыханием. Фили улыбнулся и зарылся носом в его волосы.  
\- Кили?  
\- Спит как младенец. Я ему сонной травы подсыпал в тарелку, - прошептал Фили. – Он не заметит моего отсутствия.

Когда шаги брата стихли, Кили, подождав еще немного, осторожно выглянул из-под своего плаща. Оглянувшись, он никого не увидел. Костер догорал, и не мог дать достаточно света. Решив, что брат отошел по нужде, Кили тихонько рассмеялся – будет забавно, если Фили заснет где-нибудь под кустом со спущенными штанами. Все таки было удачной идеей подлить братцу в чашку спящей травы. Кили быстро встал. Он понимал, что у него есть несколько минут, пока Фили вернется обратно и обнаружит, что место брата пусто. У него вовсе не было желания объяснять Фили, куда он подевался. Увидев спящего Бильбо, Кили улыбнулся. Свое первое дежурство он благополучно проспал на коленях брата. Чуть согнувшись, Кили сделал пару шагов в сторону дуба, но заметил странную тень. Острый взгляд подсказал ему, что странный нарост на стволе – это шляпа Гендальфа, которую он повесил на сук. Сам старый маг сидел там же, под деревом. Досадно поморщившись, Кили решил обойти с другой стороны. Так оказалось чуть дольше, чем напрямую, но зато гораздо безопасней. Только бы на Фили не наткнуться, думал Кили, пробираясь к Торину. Кили, конечно, знал, что брат от него не отвернется, если узнает, что Кили связывает с дядей нечто большее, чем родственная любовь, но проверять пока не рисковал. Он даже не представлял, как он все это будет объяснять Фили. Уж тот точно не поверит, что все началось с самой банальной ревности. Что Кили, выпив для храбрости три кружки эля на дне рождения Дис, пришел к Торину и заявил, что тот любит Фили больше, чем его, Кили. Торин, сам выпивший чуть больше, чем обычно, не прогнал племянника из своих комнат. Даже не стал на него орать.  
\- Неправда, - тихо ответил Торин.  
\- Неправда? Тогда докажи! – крикнул Кили.  
Если бы не выпитый эль, ничего бы не случилось. Но Кили все чаще думал, что это было неизбежно. И не произойди оно на дне рождения у Дис, оно случилось бы позже.  
Наконец, он увидел Торина. Тот спал на боку и лицо его было обращено к Кили.

Фили придвинулся ближе, крепче обнимая Торина и упираясь ему в поясницу вставшим членом. Что-то одобрительно промычав, когда почувствовал губы Торина на своей ладони, и горячо задышал ему в шею, там, где начинали расти волосы. Осторожно прикусил зубами кожу, оттягивая ее назад, а затем, как бы извиняясь, начал коротко вылизывать укус. Он почувствовал как Торин тяжелее задышал, в ответ прикусывая ему ладонь. Поцеловав дядю в плечо, Фили высвободил из нежного захвата свою руку и медленно повел ее вниз. Нащупав шнуровку на штанах, он ловко с ней справился, и с удовлетворенным выдохом обхватил теплый, уже полувставший, член, массируя большим пальцем основание возле яичек. Внезапно Фили почувствовал, как дядя внезапно напрягся. Решив, что тот просто старается себя сдержать, он удвоил старания.  
Торин, разомлевший от ласк племянника, заподозрил неладное, когда почувствовал на своем бедре горячее прикосновение. Это не мог быть Фили, тому было бы просто неудобно так прикоснуться. Осознание, что эта рука принадлежит не Фили, резко отрезвило его. Торин напрягся, а потом его прошиб пот, когда он почувствовал, что Фили с удвоенной силой начал его ласкать. Торин протянул вперед руку, уже зная, что перед ним опустился младший племянник, и чувствуя, как тот набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать. Первой его мыслью было, что Фили услышит голос брата, и Торин молниеносно прижался к губам Кили, не давая ему и звука вымолвить. Языком он тут же проник ему глубоко в рот, с силой проводя по языку Кили, заталкивая обратно вырывающийся наружу стон. Жестко провел по нёбу, коснулся внутренней кромки зубов и спустился поцелуем к нижней губе, нежно ее прикусывая. Кили, задохнувшийся от такого напора, хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом, отдышавшись, сам потянулся за поцелуем. Торин почувствовал, как Кили провел рукой по его бедру и скользнул в его штаны, уже расстегнутые Фили. Торин дернулся в попытке перехватить его, но не успел – Кили опустил руку на его член. Пальцы обхватили уже напрягшийся ствол, опустились чуть ниже, затем вздрогнули, непроизвольно отдернувшись назад, и Кили тихонько ойкнув, удивленно прошептал:  
\- Ты решил сам себе подрочить?  
\- Вообще-то я тебе дрочу, - шепотом возмутился Фили, которому почему-то вдруг сильно захотелось зевнуть.  
\- Но почему тогда я ничего не чувствую? – спросил Кили. Странный у дяди был шепот. Какой-то… не такой. Он положил руку на свой пах. – Нет, совершенно точно, ты мне не дрочишь. У меня даже штаны застегнуты.  
\- Тогда чей это член у меня в руке? – Фили не совсем понимал, что происходит. Помотав головой и подавив зевок, он принялся сильнее сжимать дядин член.  
\- Свой собственный! – прошипел Кили и зевнул. Вот уж точно, Торин иногда такой Дубощит.  
\- Э, нет. Мой член у меня в штанах, - осадил его Фили. – И я тебя клятвенно заверяю, что его никто не дрочит, хотя ему очень хочется.  
\- Тогда чья же это рука? – глаза у Кили слипались, но он самоотверженно продолжал надрачивать Торину и его руке.  
\- Где?  
\- Да на члене же, где еще?  
\- Ну одна из них точно моя, - пробормотал сонным голосом Фили.  
\- А вторая? – не менее сонно спросил Кили.  
\- Рискну предположить, что твоя.  
\- Но если на твоем члене целых ДВЕ руки, тогда почему ты говоришь, что ничего не чувствуешь?  
\- Потому что это не мой член, а твой, - прошипел Фили.  
\- Говорю тебе, на моем члене нет никаких рук, - в тон ему ответил Кили.  
\- Тогда чей же это член я сейчас трогаю? - удивился Фили. - Дядя, ты в порядке?  
\- Дядя? – Кили нервно сглотнул. Зачем Торин притащил к ним в постель своего дядю? Где он вообще его взял?  
\- Конечно дядя, кто ж еще? Может, хватит расспросов? Поцелуй меня, - прошептал Фили и наклонился к дядиным губам.  
«Хорошая мысль» - подумал Кили и потянулся к дядиным губам.  
Глухой стук столкнувшихся лбов и синхронное «ой!» как-то совсем уж зловеще раздалось над Торином, который обеими руками зажимал свой рот.  
\- Больно, - жалобно сказали Фили и Кили, потирая ушибленные лбы.  
Кили, услышав голос брата, ошарашено прошептал:  
\- Ты чего здесь делаешь?  
А потом опустил взгляд вниз, внезапно понимая, что это была не рука Торина. Более того, не дядина рука еще крепче сжала дядин член, высвобождая его из вмиг ослабевших пальцев Кили. Но тот не растерялся, и покрепче вцепился в свою добычу.  
\- Это ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же должен уже спать давным-давно! – Фили не собираясь сдаваться так просто, накрыл дядин член второй рукой.  
\- Ты сам должен был уже спать без задних ног! – обиженно сказал Кили, и неожиданно зевнул. – Я подлил тебе сонной травы.  
\- Это я подлил тебе сонной травы!  
\- Отпустите мой член, - угрожающе прорычал потерявший терпение Торин.  
Оба уставились на Торина, как будто впервые его заметили.  
\- Дядя? – пискнул Кили и убрал руку. Ему уже с трудом удавалось открывать слипающиеся глаза. Он посмотрел на брата, который не выпуская дядиного члена из рук, удобно устраивал голову на его плече, сладко зевая. Кили тут же последовал примеру брата, укладываясь рядом с Торином, и натягивая на себя его плащ. Так просто сдаваться он не собирался.  
\- Ты мне так и не сказал, что ты тут делаешь? – сонно пролепетал он.  
\- Ты мне тоже не сказал! – Фили закрыл глаза.  
\- Я первый спросил, - уже засыпая сказал Кили.  
\- Завтра, - пробормотал старший брат и провалился в сон.  
Кили ничего не ответил, так как он уже спал.  
Так и встретили они первые лучи восходящего солнца - синхронным храпом двух молодых гномов и стояком их дяди.


End file.
